


Promises

by clowncrime



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, trans joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncrime/pseuds/clowncrime
Summary: Bruce has made many promises in his life, but this one? This one might have been his most questionable.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes for my spelling right away! My first language is Arabic!! This fic will reference my other Telltale fic found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651585 So check it out! It isn't really needed to read before you read this one, just recommended.  
> Also please read the tags before reading this, don't be rude about my portrayal of the characters, specifically John.

Bruce had been heart broken ever since Joker- no, John, no, his _boyfriend_ was sent back to Arkham. He had to do some... Compromises to keep him _in_ Arkham. Bruce sighed, and recalled his first visit with John.

_"Bruce!" John yelled ecstatically, "It's really you! Oh my gosh!"  He smiled at him as he entered into his grungy room, the same room they shared in Arkham, where everything began. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Bruce asked, putting his hand lightly on his boyfriend's shoulder. John nuzzled into it, "I'm feeling... Sick to my stomach. Doctor Leland says its called regret." John grabbed his boyfriend's hand, and looked at him in the eye, "I'm so sorry, for-for everything Bruce!" He suddenly tugged his lover close to him, and latched his arms around him. "I've missed you so much..." Bruce patted the back of his head, "Hey, hey, it's gonna be ok, I'll be here with you. I'll visit you, don't you worry one bit." He pulled away from the hug and held John's face, "I'll do whatever you want, just to keep you safe and happy. Nothing will change even while you're in here." The pale man nodded, "Nothing will change?" He asked in a faint voice. The billionaire nodded, "Nothing will change. We will still be us, we will still love each other."_

Bruce sighed, perhaps he should have worded himself better, because the next thing he knew was in his next visit John was all whimpers and pants in his lap, nibbling at his neck, absolutely begging to be touched. Bruce had to march on and fight him off, fully aware the guards were right outside the door, and judged that the cameras in his room didn't work or just weren't turned on by the fact that no one had come in yet. "John, you have to get off of me sweetie..." John growled and buried his head into Bruce's neck, rocking his hips lightly on his leg, "No," he grumbled, "You said nothing would change, and so here we are!" He giggled a bit, and licked a trail up his boyfriend's neck. Bruce shivered, and instinctively tried to cross his legs to conceal his growing erection, but John had him pinned, "Next time-" He sighed heavenly as John nibbled at his ear, "Next time I'll pay off the guards to go away, then we can." John shook his head in his neck, "No."

Bruce was quickly losing this battle as John started to slip out of his white Arkham assigned pants. "John please, you're always to loud, we'll get caught." He whispered in a rush. John's whole face was tinged with pink and red, he stood their in just is loose ill-fitting shirt and- oh god are those Batman themed underwear? He looked at his man hungrily, a toothy grin on his face. Right then was when Bruce realized he's' lost this war, "Fine..." He leaned back and spread his legs wide, and patted his thighs, "Well, if you want me so bad honey,” he undid his belt and zipper, “Come get me.”

John all but jumped in the air in excitement, and clapped his hands. He quickly kneeled down between his boyfriend’s legs and fished his cock out of his plain black briefs. John in an instant had it shoved down the back of his throat gag free, a slight giggle rumbled around the back of his throat. Bruce bit his lip, he knew that he told John not to be loud, but the warm, wet feeling of his lovers mouth sliding up and down his cock was all to much. John rested one hand on his boyfriend's thigh, while his other went down his boxers and rubbed on his clit eagerly. "You're doing great," Bruce purred, gripping John's hair, aiding him in his bobbing.

After a while, John sucked the head of lover’s cock and let go of it with a loud wet pop, he looked up at him starry eyed, and smiled. Bruce combed his hair lovingly with his hand, and guided him up onto him, sliding him free of his shirt and underwear.

John straddled Bruce, the tip of his lover's erection prodded at his cunt, he lowered himself down gently, his mouth gawking open. The billionaire quickly took action before John could be loud, and kissed him violently. John rocked his dainty hips to the rhythm of Bruce’s kissing, groaning into his mouth as he went. Bruce broke from the kiss, and let John bite down on his shoulder, gripping his lower back to help his boyfriend slide up and down in his lap. "You're so perfect..." Bruce moaned in a whisper close to John's ear, causing him to bite down harder, a shrill giggled filled whimper escaping him.

John hooked his legs around Bruce, letting his boyfriend lean back and fuck into him, thrusting slowly at first, knowing how petite Doe is, but quickly hurried his pace. John groaned into Bruce’s chest, gripping at his suit jacket. The pale man panted, he was quickly becoming overstimulated from Bruce fucking into him, the hot tight heat inside him, and his clit rubbing along the undone belt, he wasn’t going to last long. Neither was Bruce, the hoarse, covered whimpers and whines from John was building up inside him.

Before he knew it, John was burring his face as deep as he could into Wayne’s suit, his whole body locked, then spasmed, rolling his hips and crying out little “yes yes yes’s” into Bruce’s chest. That pushed Bruce over the edge, he grit his teeth and grabbed hold of the spasming John, and thrusted quickly into his cunt, coming inside of him. 

Hot breaths and gasps for air filled the cell, then the giggling started. John giggled, shoving his face as deep as he could into Bruce’s chest, his hips rolling slowly. Bruce rubbed John’s back, and held him like that, still connected to him. After John settled down from his overstimulation, he rose up, cone leaking down his milky white thighs, “Whoops, got, uh, anything to clean me up buddy?” Bruce snapped from his arroused haze and took the handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at John’s thigh for him. 

The billionaire checked his watch quickly, they had about three minutes left, “Let’s get you dressed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!! I've been thinking about writing this for ah while... Please comment!!!  
> EDIT!!!  
> https://ko-fi.com/clowncrime  
> Please do think about donating to me if you like my works!!!


End file.
